


Kiss Me Slowly (Taste your lips and feel your skin)

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok refuses to admit the strange, pretty boy from the bus is attractive, even while the other is sucking marks into his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly (Taste your lips and feel your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Really old crosspost from LJ. My first xiuhan ever? wow

**Afternoon.**

  
  
  
  
In a place with rolling hills, tall ass trees, and great fields of absolutely nothing, a boy is on an adventure. If you could call purchasing the wrong type of passport and ending up on a week long bus trip an adventure. Though Minseok supposes you do find comfort in the unlikeliest of places. Like the hard bus seat hurting your back, the road in middle of nowhere, where the sun is scorching, or those crappy motel rooms that smell like feet and cigarettes.  
  
  
Minseok hates travelling more than he hates his neighbour who gives him cookies everyday. He’s convinced they’re poisoned; the smile on the woman’s face just doesn’t sit right with him. One thing he’s at least grateful for is that the seat he’s next to in is unoccupied, allowing him to lay down, curled up, using his pale blue hoodie as a pillow. Minseok is content to sleep the day away, and hopefully the next few after that, dreaming of home and home-cooked meals, forgetting this journey.  
  
The prairies don’t seem to be in his favour however, when a gentle push to his shoulder has him bolting upright, panting. Minseok whips his head back and forth, in search of his assailant, ready to dig into his bag for something to use as a weapon. his eyes finally land on the source of his panic. Minseok freezes, staring wide eyed at the boy standing in the aisle, looking tentative and nervous, obviously startled at the reaction he’d gotten out of the sleeping Minseok. He smiles sheepishly, nose and eyes crinkling in unison and gestures to the empty seat beside Minseok.  
  
“Um, I was just wondering if I could sit here? All the other seats are taken, and though you look like an adorable kitten while sleeping, I would really love to sit down.”  
  
Minseok forgets to answer for a full minute, taking in the gorgeous boy before him, and can’t decide whether he should be offended or flattered by the other's comment. He continues to stare until the other laughs, sound twinkling, but shaky, and Minseok jolts out of his creepy staring daze and blinks.  
  
“Sure --uh--you can sit here; I don’t mind. I probably should be waking up anyways.”  
  
The pretty boy beams, as if enthralled by Minseok’s response, and flops down into the seat, shoving his gigantic bags under his feet. He crosses his legs, humming a familiar song to himself, scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t seem to be set on conversation, and a silence looms between them.  
  
Minseok tries to discreetly watch the boy out of the corner of his eye, stuck with trying to think of a conversation starter, drinking in his features instead. He takes in the boys sharp jawline, small but inviting mouth, petite nose, and perfectly shaped eyes. Minseok isn’t sure if he’s ever seen anyone so delicate, so androgynous, but also so naturally good looking.  
  
The boys eyes flicker to his, as if he senses Minseok staring holes in the side of his head, and he smirks knowingly, and oh God, are his eyes actually sparkling? The boy's smirk grows to a genuine smile, and he winks, or at least he tries to, ending up with both eyes closed in a sort of awkward blink.  
  
“Like what you see?” The pretty boy teases and Minseok feels a slight blush working it’s way into his cheeks, as he stutters out a “uhm, I was just thinking of what to say.” The boy just smiles even more, emitting a child like giggle, which causes Minseok to blush noticeably at this point. He silently curses to himself, ashamed, because 24-year-olds don’t blush, especially not in the presence of a boy whom he has just met, has barely even exchanged words with yet.  
  
“We can talk about a lot of things. Do you want to talk? We can be friends. I always did find bus trips boring.” The boy sounds excited, talking quickly. Minseok would normally be annoyed by someone chattering at him, but there’s something endearing about the pretty boy’s voice. Kind of like a quiet breeze, with a lilting accent, that Minseok can’t quite place. He could get used to such a voice, and feels a need to continue the conversation, just to listen to the boy’s answers. All he manages in the end is a drawn out “uhm.”  
  
“Not a talker? That’s okay! I’m good at talking… Where are you headed?”  
  
“I’m going down to the States, to New York City, that’s where I live.” Minseok almost frowns as he says this, wondering if that’s too much information to give out to a (very attractive) stranger on the bus. He’s heard some terrible stories about these buses, including one where a man had his head chopped off, and he’s really not down for becoming one of those stories. But the boy let’s out a loud "ha!" at his answer and dramatically places a hand on Minseok’s arm, squeezing a little. Minseok ignores the pleasant warmth of his hand, startled by the sudden intimacy.  
  
“I’m going to New York too!” The boy exclaims happily, shaking Minseok’s arm with his enthusiasm, ever present smile still plastered on his face as if painted there.  
  
“You have a really pretty accent.” Minseok finds himself saying, and immediately regrets it, blurting out a nervous apology. “Sorry, that was weird I just mean like it’s different."  
  
That stupid grin only grows impossibly wider, leaving Minseok to wonder if this boy’s mouth could take over his entire face. The boy’s hand never leaves his arm, and he keeps eye contact, causing Minseok’s heart beat faster. He’s not a direct contact type of guy usually, and the proximity of the other is making him a little weak. It has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with the fact that he’s hot.  
  
“I’m from Beijing! I moved to New York when I was about 15, so that's why I have an accent. What about you? Where are you from; you don’t seem American?” Lu Han continues, filling the gaps in conversation with his own words, urging Minseok to speak, to socialize.  
  
Something about this boy just makes Minseok want to talk forever, and so he does, telling him about Korea, about his roommates and trip to Canada. They talk about their mutual love for football and as the hours pass, they’re laughing like best friends, Minseok’s initial unease settled into a kind of pleasurable warmth. The boy expresses interest in Minseok's name, slipping it into nearly every sentence as he speaks, and something pleasant settles in Minseok's stomach.  
  


 

**Midnight.**   


  
  
  
  
The bus is pitch black, the sun long settled over the horizon and the overhead lights turned off for the night, leaving the bus in a slumber as it’s passengers catch up on lost sleep, curled up in chairs with phones and books and pillows.  
  
Minseok blinks, drowsy and out of focus, unsure of why he’s awake, and attempts to sit up, only to be stopped by a heavy -but not unpleasant- weight pressing into him. The pretty boy he’d been talking to all day is snoring loudly, having snuggled into Minseok’s side during their nap, and Minseok finds himself blushing again. His embarrassment is cut short by a loud crash, and Minseok realizes what has woken him up. He jolts upright as the bus comes to a screeching halt, unceremoniously waking up the boy next to him, who raises his head groggily, looking all kinds of adorable, pouty, and confused.  
  
If Minseok weren’t currently in a state of alarm, he might have had felt the need to squeal and pinch the boys cheeks, but instead, he lets out a little noise of fear, all of his stories of bus murders and horrible accidents coming to him all at once.The boy next to him doesn’t seem quite aware of what’s going on, but he does seem aware of Minseok’s unease, looking at him at him, eyes wide, and smiles. He fucking smiles. Minseok is literally in a vat of despair, and this kid is laughing at him.  
  
“Are you laughing at me?” He spits out, trying to sound venomous but emitting some kind of horrified squeak when the overhead lights on the bus flicker and go out. Minseok has never been good with the dark, especially not when the vehicle he's in has shut down, and holy fuck, they’re surrounded by fields and something is definitely, definitely going to come out of the corn, and-  
  
“Shit, are you okay?”  
  
Minseok’s eyes are still adjusting to the dark and he blindly whips his head towards the soft, velvety voice of the boy who is sitting next to him, only to find that said boy is staring at him, looking anxious.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine I’m fine, we’re just trapped in the middle of the highway in the dark, and something is in the field, and I think it’s a demon but it could be a werewolf; you never know right? And I’ve _heard things_ about these buses, and oh my God we’re going to die, and I haven’t even gotten your phone number yet.”  
  
Minseok is rambling, and his heart is pounding, and he doesn’t realize he’s started to shake until a comforting hand is placed on his shoulder, and he feels lips brush against his ear, can feel the other’s breath on his neck.  
  
“The only thing you have to worry about in the dark is me, Minseok.”  
  
Minseok lets out a shriek and throws himself backwards, hitting the window with a dull thud, and clutches at his chest in panic, as someone a couple seats up yells at him to “calm the fuck down” (and wow, he’s kind of offended, but also scared because a murderer is in front of him, and serial killers should really not be allowed to be this good looking; it’s just not fair.)  
  
The boy giggles, sound carrying through the dark, silent bus, and pokes Minseok’s nose, embarrassing and frightening him even further.  
  
“I’m sorry; that was mean. You’re having a panic attack. You shouldn’t be doing that. Nothing’s going to hurt you,” He assures him, hand still gripping Minseok’s shoulder, and Minseok feels kind of weak. He is having a panic attack, and the attractive boy in front of him is short-circuiting his brain. He might just fall over soon, except he’s saved by the sound of the driver’s voice, telling the passengers that the bus has broken down, but a new one will be by to take them to the closest town.  
  
Suitcases and duffel bags litter the grass around them, and Minseok is miserable. He and the boy have ended up by the side of the highway, huddled together with one of Minseok’s blankets for warmth. It’s absolutely freezing out, and neither is one for the cold. Being outside in the dark, where the evils of the night are around him, he’s even more nervous than he was on the bus, and subconsciously finds himself inching closer and closer to the boy whose body heat he is greedily sharing, huddled under Minseok's blanket. Minseok’s gaze flits from field to sky and sky to field and eventually lands on the other male, and he blinks, still a little shocked by his beauty.  
  
“What’s your name?” Minseok blurts out, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two, and the boy starts a little, coming out of his own daydreaming state.  
  
“Ah, it’s Lu Han! I thought you'd never ask.” Even in the gloomy stillness of the countryside, Minseok can feel the boy's (Lu Han’s!!) grin radiating over him. Minseok tries the name out, finding it rolls off his tongue perfectly,like he was meant to say it. He can’t figure out why he’s so attracted to someone this weird, this forward.  
  
The boy whose nose crinkles in a very not adorable way when he hears Minseok say his name, the boy who proceeds to wrap his arms Minseok in a kind of bear hug, actually cooing about how cute he is. Minseok can feel that stupid blush from earlier creeping back up his neck and coughs, pushing Lu Han away a little, a vain attempt to protect his personal bubble. (Lu Han doesn’t think he needs a personal bubble. People who love the same football teams do not have bubbles.) This only makes Lu Han hold on tighter, muttering that it’s cold and dark and that he can cure both things.  
  
“How exactly do you plan to cure the darkness Lu Han?” Minseok asks teasingly, grinning at him despite himself, feeling more laid back than he has in months.  
  
“With my dazzling smile and incredible good looks.” Lu Han answers with an even bigger grin, leaning close into his side, stretching over Minseok like a cat. Usually this would bother Minseok, would have warning bells going off in his mind, but Minseok is comfortable with Lu Han.  
  
Minseok shoves Lu Han away with an annoyed noise, huffing at him. “What good looks?” He teases, feeling the corners of his mouth curve upwards of their own accord. Minseok’s comment sparks a playful banter between the two, and they end up pushing at each other, and Minseok finds himself relaxing, not minding the open dark atmosphere. Minseok refuses to admit the other’s attractiveness, even though Lu Han hasn’t hidden his own attraction very well at all, instead choosing to say questionable things like, “wow your ears are really nice, can I bite them?”  
  
Minseok is very confused by that one, having never met anyone weird enough to be attracted to ears.  
  
By the time the replacement bus arrives in front of them, and they struggle with their luggage, Minseok feels like he’s known Lu Han for years, the bond growing between them unmistakable and real. He’s never met someone so suited to him; their dreams, their hobbies, and their interests, all seem to match, to come together. Minseok has always been one for first impressions, a strong believer in love at first sight. He never expected to experience the feeling with someone as unique as Lu Han, and he’s now clinging to a thought in his mind that they have to keep in touch after this trip is over, to at least be friends.  
  
  


**3AM**   


  
  
  
  
They spend the bus ride to Elora, Ontario, in a comfortable silence, the air littered with unsaid thoughts, both of them lost in their own heads. Lu Han is dreaming, dreaming of home, and of the cafe by his apartment, and if he should ask Minseok out and take him there perhaps. Minseok is thinking about soft, dark hair and twinkling eyes, and if he really should grab Lu Han’s phone number somewhere along this journey, before they get lost in the great city that is New York.  
  
As the bus comes to a stop in the small town of farmers markets and artists, Minseok stretches, mouth opening into a yawn, and muses out loud, wondering where they’re going to stay for the night. There doesn’t seem to be much in this town. It’s quiet, and sleepy, and the sound of the wind blowing over the sunflowers brings a feeling of nervousness that settles deep into Minseok’s stomach, and he finds he very much wants to be indoors as quickly as possible.  
  
A couple of minutes of wandering aimlessly later, they find the others from the bus crowding inside a small wooden building, a motel of some sorts. A plump balding man informs them that they’ll all fit, but they’ll have to go two to a room. Minseok and Lu Han shrug, and resign themselves to finding the most secluded room in the motel. They both like being away from the others; it makes staying in a motel feel just a little bit like home. Much to Minseok’s dismay -and Lu Han’s joy- the room is small, with a single bed in the middle of the floor looking so tiny that he’s not sure if one person could fit on it, let alone two.  
  
Lu Han shrugs and exclaims that he’s dead tired, unashamedly stripping to his boxers. Minseok is a little flustered, more bothered by Lu Han's flat but toned stomach and the veins in his hips than the idea of sleeping next to him. Minseok doesn’t mind the idea of using the same bed. He's comfortable around other guys, and besides, this one is cute.  
  
What he doesn’t expect is that the slender, pretty boy he’s sharing the bed with has decided to cling to him like a koala while asleep. Lu Han’s entire body is wrapped around Minseok’s and he isn't really sure what to do. The close proximity of someone is usually enough to freak him out, especially when its someone he doesn't know. Despite Lu Han being warm, and a feeling of security washing over him, Minseok feels suffocated. He shuffles, trying to wiggle free from Lu Han's arms, but his efforts are wasted, as every time he moves, Lu Han holds on tighter, burying his nose into the back of Minseok’s neck. Minseok is sure he’s awake.  
  
“Lu Han, can you let go of me? I’m suffocating.” He pleads, twisting his body in an effort to face the other boy, and push him away. Lu Han’s only response is to blow onto Minseok’s neck, making him squirm. Minseok is tired, and definitely not in the mood to deal with cute strangers blowing on his neck.  
  
“You’re so squishy, I can’t let go. We were made to snuggle.” Lu Han whines, sounding childish, not endearing at all, and oh, he can feel him pouting. That means his lips are touching his neck and Minseok isn’t sure if he can actually handle this right now. He’s never allowed himself to feel so close to someone so fast, and he’s also not a fan of one night stands. He internally sighs for getting ahead of himself. Lu Han is probably just a naturally touchy person, that doesn’t mean he wants to hook up.  
  
Except Lu Han’s mouth is dangerously close to his jaw now. Minseok’s breath hitches, and his limbs tense up. He makes the mistake of turning his head slightly to say something to the other boy, and a pair of soft, delicate feeling lips meet his own, gentle in their approach. Minseok is sure his breathing stops this time.  
  
Minseok is completely frozen, unsure whether he should reciprocate, or reject the action, and he can feel his heart rate increasing. He draws back, and their eyes meet. Lu Han is staring at him, and Minseok doesn't think he's ever felt a gaze this heavy aimed at him.  
  
Is this okay?" Lu Han asks, hand cupping his jaw, fingers tracing encouragingly along his cheeks. Minseok nods slowly, thinking _fuck it_ and moves forward to meet the other's lips with his own.  
  
Lu Han smiles into the kiss, and presses a hand firmly against his chest, pushing him onto his back, into the lumpy, uncomfortable mattress with it’s faint musky smell, of cigarettes. Minseok feels hot, consumed by feeling, wanting more. He opens his mouth willingly to accept the warm tongue that’s now sliding past his lips, covering every inch, entwining with his own, fluidly, like this was meant to happen, like they were meant to happen.  
  
Everything seems to be going in slow motion, and Minseok is hyper aware of Lu Han’s hands tangling in his hair, of Lu Han’s nose brushing against his, of Lu Han’s teeth, tugging on his bottom lip, his mind fogging over.  
  
"I've been thinking of doing this all day." Lu Han murmurs, hands ghosting over skin, lightly threading through hair. They stay like this for a while, lazily making out, Minseok sighing into each press of Lu Han's lips, letting out a quiet shudder when a thumb brushes over his nipple.  
  
Lu Han’s thumbs press into his hips, and there’s no going back from here. Minseok’s broken his vow of not hooking up with random boys. He’s attracted to the strange boy from the bus, and won’t properly admit it to himself, even while the other is sucking marks into his skin, scraping with teeth, hands wandering, gliding over every dip and curve, into every crescent, leaving a trail of heat behind them.  
  
Minseok gets swept away in the smoothness of his movements, letting himself be touched, be kissed, Lu Han’s tongue becoming more insistent each second, breathing laboured, hands no longer gliding, but pressing into skin, like drops of acid, scorching every inch of Minseok he touches. Minseok gasps, hips lifting up when he feels a palm -- ever so lightly-- press into his crotch. Lu Han's touch is a perfect combination of gentle, strong, and persistent, reducing Minseok to a pile of putty. He sighs into Lu Han's mouth, almost content with just this slow throb of pleasure, hand moving automatically south to drift his fingers along the curve of Lu Han’s cock, smirking a little at the small delicious noise he makes.  
  
Minseok wants to hear more, to feel more. This different boy, with his tender features, radiant eyes, and alluring body, has him feeling something he hasn’t in a long time. He feels a want to continue, a need to drink in more of Lu Han, to talk, to sing, to meld their bodies together, to feel all of the other boy.  
  
The little clothing they have on, is discarded, and Minseok feels those soft, plush lips placing wet kisses to the insides of his thighs, feels the sensations rock through him, as Lu Han drags his tongue up the underside of Minseok’s erection, a soft moan breaking the silence. The only sounds are is the slurping of Lu Han’s perfect mouth, lips wrapping around, tongue lapping out to tease the slit. Lu Han's hands wander as he takes Minseok fully into his mouth, cupping his ass, nails lightly dragging down his sides, sending Minseok into sensory overdrive. He sighs out Lu Han's name, testing the effect, and is pleased to hear the other make a noise of surprise, humming around his dick, Minseok's eyes fluttering shut. He moans unashamedly, bucking up into Lu Han's mouth, whining when a hand holds him down.  
  
Lu Han is absolutely filthy with his tongue, and Minseok is wondering how he got so good at this, saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth. Lu Han's eyes glistening as he looks up at Minseok, whispers his name around his cock, vibrations causing Minseok to curl fingers into musty sheets, head lolling to the side, consumed with pleasure.  
  
The absence of Lu Han’s warmth wrapping around him is what snaps Minseok out of the trance he’s been put in, and he sits up, dazed, and actually laughs when he sees Lu Han standing naked in the middle of the room, holding a bottle of lube and a condom. When Lu Han moves to open the bottle and squirt it onto his fingers, Minseok rises from the bed and closes his hand around the boy's, effortlessly taking the bottle from him.  
  
  
“Not a chance sweetheart,” He chides, voice smug and guides a confused (and slightly offended looking) Lu Han back the bed by his wrist. Lu Han protests, mumbling something about manliness and Minseok being shorter, and Minseok laughs again, and this time he’s the one to initiate, to push Lu Han into the sheets, crawling over top of him.  
  
As he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Minseok decides that maybe he should admit to being attracted to Lu Han, considering he’s spent the entire day and night denying the fact to himself, and so he says it at the same time that he gently eases the boys legs apart; Lu Han complying easily, resigned to this new development.  
  
“You’re really hot.” Minseok blurts out, pushing a finger into Lu Han, and the other half moans, half laughs, and attempts to speak, wiggling his butt.  
  
Lu Han laughs, pitched and breathy, because Minseok is moving his finger, and fuck, that noise sounds so beautiful, like music, and Minseok thinks he could stay in this state forever, hearing the sounds that Lu Han can make. He caresses Lu Han's bottom lip with his thumb, before leaning down to kiss him, distract him from the slight discomfort of the finger pushing into him, and Lu Han moans loudly at the addition of a second finger, tangling his fingers into Minseok's hair, pulling.  
  
By the time Minseok has a third finger in, scissoring and searching, Lu Han is shaking, panting, writhing and Minseok changes his mind. This is the state he could remain in for eternity, the pretty boy looking wrecked beneath him, pushing onto his fingers, whining, whimpering for something more, to feel whole.  
  
So Minseok obliges; removing his fingers and ignoring the choked whine of his name, rolling the condom on, and slicking himself up. He pushes in slowly, carefully, and as Lu Han keens, he thinks that maybe it’s a very good thing he’s met this strange boy, with his boyish voice, his veiny fingers, and his hot, fluttering walls, which draw Minseok in, enclosing him like no one ever has before.  
  
Minseok leans forward to capture Lu Han’s lips, to run his hands down his chest, to dip his tongue into the curve of deep collarbones, to whisper encouragement to the other, who responds with a halted gasp and rolls his hips back, a silent plea for Minseok to move. Minseok pulls out, drawing in a breath at how exquisite, how right it feels, and pushes back in just as slowly, trying to accommodate Lu Han’s needs, but Lu Han hisses, grabbing onto his hips and pulling him forwards, causing Minseok to topple onto him their foreheads knocking awkwardly together. Lu Han laughs that out-of-breath, pitchy laugh again, and Minseok throws caution to the wind, snapping his hips. He knows he’s hit Lu Han’s prostate when the boy cries out -the loveliest sound he’s made all night- urging Minseok to continue, to go faster, deeper, more.  
  
The fire is growing, flames surrounding them, flying higher, and Minseok changes his mind for a third time, wanting to thrust into Lu Han over and over, forever. They slot together, trading messy, open mouth kisses, that are more clashing teeth and need. Minseok drags his teeth across Lu Han’s shoulder, eliciting a short, delicious moan from Lu Han. They lose themselves in this moment, matching each others music, finding a rhythm, pressed together. Minseok feels himself drawing close, slowly moving a hand downwards, fingers crawling across Lu Han’s stomach before he wraps them around his neglected cock, pumping, digging his thumb into the slit, and Lu Han is writhing again, overcome with pleasure, face contorted with bliss. Minseok can’t help but to kiss him, dragging his teeth across Lu Han's bottom lip, bringing them both over the edge.  
  
"Can you come for me Lu Han?" Minseok asks, commands almost, and Lu Han is nodding, eyes bright, arching off the bed to meet each thrust, to bring teeth across Minseok's lips. Minseok gives a harsh tug, at the same time as he pushes, deep. Lu Han gasps into his mouth, biting down as he comes all over Minseok’s hand and his stomach. Minseok’s hips stutter, and he doesn’t want this to end, wants this to last a lifetime, but he finishes, collapsing on to of Lu Han, breathing shaky, pulse erratic. Lu Han reaches up, pulls Minseok down onto him sleepily, and they lay there, soaking in the aftermath, heartbeats slowing, breathing smooth.  
  
"That was so good. You're so cute Minseok." Lu Han is carding his pretty fingers through Minseok's hair, whispering compliments, lulling Minseok to a state of almost sleep, before he notices how gross they are, cum drying on Lu Han’s stomach.  
  
Minseok feels sticky and disgusting, and much to the other’s protest, he wills himself up, stumbling to the crappy motel bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. From his own suitcase thank you; who knows where the cloths that came with the room had been.  
  
When he’s deposited the cloth, and pulled his boxers back on, Lu Han wastes no time resuming his original position clinging to Minseok like a koala, burrowing into his neck and rubbing circles over his stomach. This time though, Minseok finds he really doesn’t mind, and his initial tiredness returns. Before he can really think about what they’ve done, he drifts into a peaceful sleep, warm and content, still in his post orgasm bliss.  
  
  


**Morning.**   


  
  
  
  
  
Morning comes with a knock on the shabby motel room door, a voice letting them know that the bus has arrived, and that they’ll be leaving in an hour. Minseok, with a bit of fighting, frees himself from the sleeping Kraken, and stretches, blinking in the warm sunshine that seeps through the partially closed curtains. His sleepiness leaves him quickly, enthusiasm to continue this bus trip and get back home taking over him, as he bustles about to get ready.  
  
He glances at the still sleeping Lu Han and can’t help but think that he looks like an adorable forest creature, clutching at the blankets, mouth wide open. It’s adorably enticing he thinks, and he walks over to wake up the sleeping boy, get him on his feet. This proves to be a difficult task, Lu Han groaning and swatting away Minseok’s hands, covering his ears, and snuggling into the blankets, as if hiding under them will conceal him from Minseok.  
  
“Lu Han, you can sleep when we’re back on the bus. Come on, if you don’t wake up it’ll leave without you and you’ll be stuck in this creepy town forever.” He muses wisely, only wishing to save Lu Han from the dangers of the sunflowers, and that shady grandmother who’d waved at them the night previous. He really doesn’t trust old ladies. You never know when they’re about to poison you.  
  
An hour later, Minseok is dragging a still half asleep Lu Han onto the bus and dropping him in the seat next to him. He settles in for a nap, his significant lack of sleep catching up to him, moving the cup holder out of the way so he can curl his legs up. He doesn’t get very comfortable before a weight is suddenly on top of him, and he finds the Chinese boy looking bright and awake, straddling his legs.  
  
“Hey sunshine, wanna cuddle?” Lu Han asks, infuriatingly cute grin in place, hair messed up, and shirt buttoned wrong. He looks all kinds of adorable, and if they weren’t on a bus, Minseok might have felt the need to take him right there. For now, he settles with glaring at the boy.  
  
“We're in public. Could you please get off me? I want to sleep.” Minseok snaps, a little harshly, and the boys face falls. He looks somewhat defeated and sheepish for the first time since he first dropped into the seat next to Minseok.  
  
Feeling guilty Minseok sighs, and opens his arms in invitation. The grin is immediately back, and Lu Han all but falls into Minseok’s arms dramatically, snuggling close like a long time lover. Minseok almost blushes again, wondering when he should bring up last night, or whether he should at all.  
  
“About last night…” Minseok starts nervously, less brave now that the sun is shining and Lu Han is the one on top of him. Lu Han cuts him off with a short "tut tut" noise and presses a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him.  
  
“We’re not allowed to talk about last night until you take off these awful khaki shorts you’re wearing.” Lu Han's smirk is evil, voice condescending.  
  
“Excuse me?” Minseok retorts, actually offended. “These shorts are expensive. And comfortable. They’re fine.”  
  
“You look like an old man, and I can’t exactly go around admitting I slept with someone who wears khaki shorts.”  
  
“Are you also going to not tell them that the man who wears khaki shorts had you making noises you should be ashamed of?” Lu Han pauses, face flushing a deep red, mouth falling slightly open and coughs on his next words. Minseok smiles a predatory smile reaching up and running his thumb along Lu Han’s still bitten lips, and leans up, to whisper in the boys ear, in the same way that Lu Han had the day before. Revenge is wonderful.  
  
“If you play your cards right, you can take off these awful khaki shorts later babe.” He drawls, and Lu Han shivers, eyes widening slightly, taking in his words.  
  
The pretty boy breaks out in what Minseok is beginning to think is his trademark grin, flopping back down like a puppy, saying words of sleep. So they sleep. Their next overnight stop is Buffalo, New York, and Lu Han does a fantastic job of ripping Minseok’s khaki’s off, rendering them unwearable, accomplishing two goals at once. Quite a commendable effort.  
  


**Back Home (What happens after)**   


  
  
  
  
Minseok has been back in New York for a week, sprawled out on his old couch, staring at the TV but not really watching it, simply basking in his first day off since returning home. In his hands is a piece of paper, that he folds and unfolds continuously, absentmindedly considering it. Yixing eyes him from the loveseat in the corner, and voices out loud whether Minseok has gone batty since his trip to Canada, and would he please stop holding that piece of paper like it holds his heart, it’s getting kind of creepy. Just call the guy already.  
  
Minseok is nervous though, and bites his lip, reading over the phone number scrawled in neat crisp handwriting, signed with a name, a heart and a promise.  
  
 _x-xxx-xxx-xxxx ~Lu Hannie ~ call me, my khaki wearing kitten._  
  
  
Minseok, still lamenting the loss of his expensive pair of shorts, feels a twinge of resentment every time he reads the note. He considers making Lu Han buy him a new pair, and feels a smile forming on his face at the thought.  
  
Minseok does eventually get over his fears, and calls the number on the paper, and his smile is obnoxious when he hears the musical voice sing out of it. They eventually meet at that cafe by Lu Han’s apartment, and begin a string of regular coffee dates, talking, learning, becoming one.  
  
They trade houses for a while, mostly going to Lu Han’s after Yixing complains about the questionable noises. The day Lu Han asks Minseok to move in with him, Lu Han is greeted with a panicking boyfriend, but also the best blowjob of his life. After Minseok moves in, they start a sickeningly cute next step to their relationship, the honeymoon phase never seeming to wane. They do fight, and one particular night, Lu Han runs from the building, hysterical, Minseok chasing him down the street.  
  
But, they’re always okay, and when Lu Han walks in to see Minseok kiss his wrongly purchased passport and whisper “good job” he doesn’t question it. He only strides across the room, and into Minseok’s lap, safe and secure, and they curl up like kittens together on the couch, in happy domestic bliss.


End file.
